


Underneath the Bamboo Tree

by PeacefulLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Liam is Louis' older brother, M/M, it's barely there u wont even notice, it's funny i swear, larry is liam's notp, liam and harry are bestfriends, louis is 17 and liam and harry are 19, my dog just started licking my laptop i think im done with tags, there is a lot of cursing on louis' part, tinsy tiny tiny little smudge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulLarry/pseuds/PeacefulLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a major crush on his older brother, Liam's, bestfriend, Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Bamboo Tree

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a old old song that's in a movie i love named meet me in st.louis and it's the best, man and the meaning of a bamboo tree is good luck in like marriage and shit sooo. i tried to make it funny and im trying to write this really really long one shot but this happened. enjoy!

Louis was sat at the kitchen counter eating a sandwich when his older brother, Liam, walked in the front door.

"Harry is coming over in a bit," Liam called over his shoulder. All he heard in response was a choking noise which he assumes means that Louis either _is_ actually choking, or he's making a sexual innuendo. He would choose for the latter if Louis' face wasn't as red as a tomato. So, he does what anyone would do; save him and then laugh.

"Jesus christ, Liam. What'd you want me to do? Choke to death?! So fucking slow," Louis angrily said.  
"Hey! I wasn't the one who choked on a turkey sandwich because I was informed that my brother's bestfriend- who literally is over here 5 times a week- was coming over." Liam said back. Louis just glared at him.

Liam swears that Louis had liked Harry since he first set his eyes on him 4 years ago when he was 13 years old. When he was going through _puberty_ of all times. But Liam guesses it worked out fine since Harry took a liking to Louis too. Sometimes the three would go out and see a movie or go bowling or something and they would all have fun. Louis and Harry would gang up on Liam a lot of the times which led to him calling them the ' _dream team_.' But that only happens a couple times a month which is why Louis and Harry are only acquaintances and not quite _friends_ yet.

"It's not my fault he's hot."  
"Lou, you shouldn't have a crush on him, really. I don't think it'll go anywhere," Liam grimly said. Upon looking at his brother's deflated posture, he explained further, to try and ease Louis' broken spirit. 

"Well, what I mean is that I'm not completely sure he swings that way,"(Louis scoffed and interrupted him, "He's gay, Liam, trust me,") Liam ignored him and kept talking. "and he's known us for a very long time; he's like family!" ("Because we're already married, Liam,") "And what if you two break up?" ("Oh, Liam, we won't.") "Louis! Don't you ever listen to me?!"

"No, Liam, I don't. That's kind of what siblings do." Louis said.

Liam just stared at Louis for a bit before letting out a frustrated sigh. "When's mom and dad coming home?"

"Never. Now go away and leave me to my sandwich." Liam just shook his head incredibly and walked away.

\---------------------------------

" Bye, Harry. Be careful driving home, alright?" Liam said, a bit concerned since they drunk a bit before.  
"Yeah, yeah, alright _mom_." He said back. Liam just smiled and waved him towards the door. He's been in the house so much that he can probably walk through the house with no lights on with little difficulty. And _no_ he does _not_ want to think about Harry sneaking through the house to see Louis or do... _things_... with him.

Just as Harry was going for the handle to the door, Louis came bouncing down the stairs. "Oh, you're leaving?" He said innocently like he didn't come down the stairs for that particular reason.

"Yeah," Harry walked over to Louis and gave him a hug. One that lasted longer than usual...

"Bye, Lou!" and Harry practically ran out the door.

Liam turned to Louis, "I can already hear the diary entry now, ' _omg! Diary! He hugged me today! We actually made physical contact!_ " Liam said in his made-up Louis voice that he always uses to annoy Louis. Which has worked ever since they were little. 

"Oh, shut up, Liam," Louis looked at the door for a bit then turned back to him. "But I know! Oh my god! We hugged!" Louis screeched.

"Jesus. You sound so ridiculous, Lou. It was just one hug. What did you expect? For him to give you a goodbye blowjob?!"  
"No, although that would've been lovely." Liam scrunched up his face in disgust and was about to say something along the lines of ' _ew, Louis, that is the grossest thing i have ever heard_ ' when he heard a voice that was definitely not Louis'.

"Um... I forgot my keys..." Harry said from the door. Louis' face turned redder than before- if that was possible- and he squeaked and ran back up stairs. Well, this should be great. Liam has to now play damage control.

"How much did you hear?" Liam sighed. He heard a door slam in the distance.  
"All I heard was Louis saying ' _that would've been lovely_ ' why?" Good, he didn't hear anything about blowjobs.

"Oh, no reason," Liam quickly grabbed Harry's keys off the counter. "Here's your keys. Bye Harry!" And Liam ran up the steps of the stairs to tend to his flustered brother. 

After hearing Harry's car drive away, he cautiously knocked on Louis' door.

"Louis?" He got nothing in response. "Lou?" Nothing. He was getting a bit nervous so he tried again. "Louis, please." He heard a sniffle.

"' _Please_ ' what, Liam?" He venomously said.  
"Lou, he didn't hear anything, I promise!" He tried to reason.  
"Yeah, right. How could he not hear?! What is he? Deaf?! Just leave me alone." He said, sounding exhausted and defeated. 

Liam sighed and went to his room. He honestly had no idea how to fix this. He could ask Harry to help but he doesn't think he'd believe Harry either. There was nothing he could do, really.

\---------------------------------

A few days went by and Louis never uttered a word to Liam; he was still too mad and embarrassed. Their parents caught on at dinner on the second night. Their mom asked them why they weren't speaking and both boys blushed red and looked at their plates, refusing to answer the question; but how are you supposed to tell your parents that you joked about your bestfriend sucking your younger brother's dick and said bestfriend almost hearing it?

At the moment, though, Liam is in his room, drinking, with Harry. Their parents would be gone all night; Harry was always a honest happy, giggly, drunk. Liam was a reckless drunk- since, regularly he would be the one to always follow the rules.

"You know, I did hear everything," Harry laughed.  
"What're you talking about, you drunk bastard," Liam inquired.  
"The blowjob thing with your brother. Y'know."

\---------------------------------

"Fucking bullshit, man. I have the bladder of a hamster," Louis muttered to himself as he made his way to the bathroom down the hall. As he was passing Liam's room, he heard laughing- Harry's laughing. Louis wasn't one to eavesdrop, but he loved over-hearing Liam and Harry's drunk conversations.

"You know, I did hear everything," Harry was such a dumb drunk. Louis loved it.  
"What're you talking about, you drunk bastard," He rolled his eyes; Liam's an idiot too. But atleast Harry was cute and giggly.  
"The blowjob thing with your brother. Y'know." Louis' heart dropped. Of fucking course he did. He's never going to live it down. They're going to constantly make fun of him because of it. And it'll hurt. A lot.

"Fuck, Harry," Wait, so, does that mean Liam _didn't_ actually know this? Well, it doesn't matter now.

"Yeah, your brother is hot. I've always had a thing for him. He's really cute." What?! Wait- _what?_

" _What!?_ " Liam shouted. "What do you mean ' _I've always had a thing for him?!_ " Louis giggled a bit. HA! In Liam's face! 

Upon jumping for joy, Louis hit the little table next to Liam's door and fell on his ass. "Ow. Fuck. Damnit, what the fuck," he cursed.

\---------------------------------

Liam Can't believe his ears. ' _A thing_ ' for his little brother?! Liam understands that they are only two years apart but Louis is still his _little_ brother and Harry is drunk. Too drunk.

They both heard a loud crash outside the room, followed by a string of profanity. So, they went towards Liam's door. Liam has a hunch that it's Louis- since no one else is in the fucking house- and also because Louis is extremely clumsy. Not as clumsy as Harry, but still pretty close.

Harry beat him there and drunkenly threw the door open, "Louis!" He said happily.  
Louis laughed, "Hi, Harry."

"Louis, what are you doing?" Liam asked with a huff.  
"Well, I drank too much applejuice and I had to pee but then I heard you and Harry talking." He's talking too fast for Liam's liking.  
"Oh, god. Please tell me you didn't hear anything," he probably did but Liam was in denial.

"Nope! I in-fact heard everything," Liam groaned, Louis smirked, and Harry passed out.

\---------------------------------

Harry woke up to a pounding head ache and a soft humming next to him. He opened his eyes to find the last person he expected- Louis. Louis was kneeling in front of him with his back towards him, softly humming like the adorable little angel he is. But neither the less, Harry couldn't stop the smile that was creeping onto his face.

"Hi," he said. Louis looked at him a bit surprised.  
"Oh! You're up!" He said cheerfully.  
"Yeah..." Harry was still completely confused about what happened and he _just_ realized he's on Liam and Louis' couch. Where is Liam anyway? "uh... What happened?" All he knows is that he got drunk with Liam.

"Welllllll," Louis drawled out. "You got really drunk and confessed your un-dying love for me, then passed out on top of me," Harry felt his face heat up. Louis just smiled at him; Harry hopes to god that he wasn't serious. No one was supposed to know that he liked Louis. Everyone would say that he wouldn't like him back because they were like brothers. And Liam would probably kill him.

"You're not serious." Harry stated.  
Louis frowned and creased his eyebrows, "But I am. You said that you always had a thing for me and that I was hot and cute." He said Matter-of-factly. 

Harry was very cross about this. "Do you like me back?" Harry asked- if the answer was no then Harry has no idea how to get out of it. He'd probably fake a stroke or something. 

Louis giggled, "Of course, silly."  
Harry was so happy he could _burst_. "Does that mean you're my boyfriend?"  
"Well, just because you confessed your love for me doesn't mean we're dating. But if you asked me out..." Louis was looking down and twiddling with his fingers nonchalantly. Harry chuckled.

"Louis, will you go out with me?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
Louis smiled so the crinkled by his eyes showed, "Of course." He said. Harry still had a pounding headache but atleast he has a gorgeous boyfriend.  
"Liam!" Louis screamed- which, _Ow_. "My boyfriends up!"  
"Louis, he's not your boyfriend!" He heard Liam say from the kitchen.  
"Yes he is! He asked me out!" Louis turned to Harry and whispered, "Tell him, Harry, he won't believe me otherwise."  
Harry smiled at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. "Yeah I did!" He screamed to Liam. If he punches him in the face, it's worth it.

Liam groaned very loudly and gave Harry a pill for his hangover and stomped upstairs.

Louis laughed and looked to Harry, "Now, kiss me, you fool."

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry about this i got inspiration from eavesdropping on the girl and guy talking behind me and i think she was telling him that she kissed her brother or some shit idk (my tumblr is peaceful-larry)


End file.
